How To Double Train Your Dragon
by EternalLysterine
Summary: Hiccup is a young Viking who defies tradition with the support & aid of his twin sister Hava when he befriends one of his deadliest foes - a ferocious dragon he calls Toothless, but its hard to say he's ferocious as the Nightfury babies up to Hava. Together, with Hava at their side, the unlikely heroes, or trio, must fight against all odds to save their worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD in any form; all rights to go DreamWorks and associates. I make no money from this. Please enjoy.**

_This is Berk._

_Its twelve days North of Hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death; its located solidly on the Mediterranean of Misery. _

_My village, in a word – sturdy. Well, okay, it may not be as sturdy as we say, sis, we do have our issues. Wait, what? Alright, it could be __classified as __callous__. __Anyway, it's been here for seven generations but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. _

_The only problems are the pests. _

_You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. My sister adds that she wishes that we had those instead. I guess bats are bad but those are nowhere near what we got. What? You don't have to worry about them getting caught in a beard, you don't have one! Oh, right, Dad wasn't very happy… Wait, what does this got to do with anything. Okay. Back to what I was saying… Most places have something small pesky creature But, we have…. dragons. _

_Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings, we have stubbornness issues. My sis again wants to add that we also have hunger issues. _

_My name's Hiccup and this here, this is my sister Hava. _

_Great name, I know. She got it better. At least it's not the worst, parents believe a hideous name will frighten off knomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that. _

"Morning!"

The sun barely rose on the horizon but it was the firelight that lit up the large, dusty Viking's face as he leapt away, disappearing into the crowd. The greeting barely registered to a cute, thin yet boy named Hiccup as he was heaved back to his feet by a slim arm, stumbling around a bit for balance. He rubbed the back of his head ruefully. A rock had been at the best place at the worst time. A young girl at his side met his half glazed gaze, yanking gently on his arm.

"Hiccup, c'mon" she yelped urgently, worry in her eyes.

The young man shook his head violently to get it together as he subjected himself to his female companion's tugs. The pair raced for a pathway between two houses. Vicious war cries echoed in their ears and explosions lit up the dark night, enemies racing to head each other off in an effort to keep each other at bay. Hiccup dodged large, sweaty bodies and dragged his sister into the pathway, barely missing a falling dragon. Neither could help but glance back at the heaving, snarling Deadly Nadder, its eyes glaring daggers at them before releasing a burst of flame. They automatically threw themselves to the ground, rolling out the way of danger. They swatted the sparks on their clothing out before racing into the shadows. Before the dragon could mount another attack, it was piled onto by a pair of Vikings but by the time they even looked up, the twins were gone. The duo staggered down dark wooden stairs, before racing up the wooden bridge embedded in the landside. Shadows of dragons loomed overhead in the sky.

"What are you doing here," a Viking shouted at them.

"Get inside!"

"Get back inside," yelled another.

The twins ignored them, continuing on their way. Their footsteps were hidden among the rest of the clan. Hiccup and Hava coughed as they raced through a thick film of smoke, their eyes stinging. Hiccup felt the heat singe the back of his hair. His sister yelped. However, what they didn't see in time was the Monstrous Nightmare flying straight ahead, burning up their path. Before they could even react, two giant hands grabbed them by the scruffs of their necks and yanked them backwards. Hiccup exclaimed in surprise. Hava gave off a small whimper.

"Idiots! What are they doing out again - what are you two doing out, get inside," a large, rough yet handsome Viking barked at them before shoving them forward, Hava and Hiccup stumbling together before catching themselves. They glanced at the huge man for a moment with weary eyes.

_That's Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Tribe. They say when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders. _

_Do I believe it? _

_Yes I do. _

Before they were able to get away again, they could dimly hear Stoick speaking to another Viking. Hiccup pulled his sister up the stairs ahead as quick as he could. Hava glanced behind her nervously at the Chief with wide eyes yet allowed herself to be pulled along by Hiccup. It was bad enough to be seen by the men of their clan, but the Chief? They had a good idea what his reaction would be later, but they weren't sticking around.

"What have we got?"

"Kronkles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, and Horic saw a Monstrous Nightmare."

An explosion nearly covered up his next question.

"Any Night furies?"

"None so far."

"Good."

Hiccup and Hava jumped out of the way of people, nearly getting hit several times and barely avoiding a man carrying a torch. Several hands did try to grab at them but being used to it by now for so long had given them the ability to dodge neatly. The girl wheezed for breath, but her brother pulled her along so roughly at times he almost pulled her off her feet. She returned the favor at other times, but with more of a tender touch. Flames flared up overhead, lighting up the bellies of numerous dragons and showing the glint of their angry eyes. The screams of dragons pushed them both into a faster pace. Finally, they arrived at the smithy where another, large Viking turned toward them mid-swing of his hammer hand as they snatched up their aprons.

"Oh, nice of you two to join the party," the blacksmith Viking said, wiping sweat from his brow. "I thought you two had been carried off."

"Who, me," Hiccup questioned, setting to work immediately as he lifted a heavy hammerhead onto a hook on the wall. "Naw, I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this."

"Well, they need toothpicks don't they," he replied.

Hiccup rushed to the shop window and opened it, bent swords immediately being placed on the counter before him and ordered to repair them quickly. As he glanced up at the burly Vikings, he nearly sighed out in exasperation. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Hava hurriedly pulling down several tools down from the wall and tossing something to Gobber, before grabbing a hair tie and violently tying her high fishtail braided hair closer to her skull. Hiccup heaved the weapons into his arms, muttering softly under his breath.

_The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. We've been his apprentices ever since we were little, well, littler. _

Hiccup threw the swords onto the hot coals of the furnace. Hava pumped air into the furnace as Hiccup went to grab some tools to repair the weaponry, taking deep breaths at the excessive heat and struggle of pumping. Despite all their labor here in the shop, Hiccup never saw himself or his sister gaining larger muscles than they had now. He glanced out the window to see another home erupt into flames, a Nadder flying overhead the shop. He sighed, grabbing what he needed and returning to his job.

_See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses. _

Hiccup pounded the swords back into shape as Hava stepped up in front of him to give the Vikings new swords to use for the time being, quickly rushing back to her place but not before bumping into Gobber and stumbling to her position, nursing an arm. Hiccup gave her a look of concern but she shook her head, nodding at him to continue as she took another broken weapon from the growing pile to fix. Hiccup's brow furrowed, but he nevertheless finished the job. As he inspected his work, a gust of air pushed sparks of the fire and coal into his face. Unfortunately, a spark caught in his hair and he immediately swatted at it, but then something else caught his attention. He watched with wide eyes to see the shadows of the other teens working to put out the fire. He felt a fascination overcome him, his body automatically leaning out the window.

_That's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and…. _

_Astrid. _

_Oh, their job is so much cooler. _

He heard his sister's footsteps approaching him but he didn't turn. He knew she had probably caught his reaction, yet he hoped she hadn't noticed the envious and dreamy look in his eyes at the sight of the group. Especially at the sight of Astrid, the girl he'd had a huge crush on for years. Nevertheless, that is what he wanted to do, to fight dragons. With them. However, no one would give him another chance. Oh yes, he'd had chances; he had failed each time. But he wanted more. To slay a dragon would change everything, for himself and Hava. He longed for this so much. He felt Hava's fingers press into his shoulder, but they went tense and he wondered why. Suddenly, he felt a hook snag the back of his shirt and he was pulled away from the counter.

"Oh, come on," He naturally protested. "Let me out, please. I need to make my mark!"

"Oh, you have made plenty of marks, all in the wrong places."

Hiccup naturally thought of all the chaos he and Hava had been involved in since they were able to walk. It would take several Viking hands to count off all of their trouble. They'd released the livestock from their pens, set several houses on fire, injured some Vikings with their inventions, wrecked some holidays, got themselves into a meddle with several dragons, and more than once caused the fights between dragons and Vikings to end in disaster on their end. They already knew they didn't compare easily to the other Vikings because of all their failures and messes they'd created, no less their physical appearance. Nevertheless, he got away from the bigger Viking but got a few rough prods in the chest from Gobber's hammer. His sister twisted her hands at his side, her eyes giving away her unease and concern.

"Please! At least two minutes, I'll kill a dragon. My life will get indigently better. I might even get a date!"

Hiccup didn't miss the tightening of his sister's lips and her furrowed eyebrows in concern, but still she remained silent, glancing between the two men. He could tell she agreed with him, though; the spark in her eye gave her away. It wasn't for herself, though. She had told him she wanted him to slay a dragon, but when he pressed her for her desire to slay one of the beasts, she just shook her head. Hava had never wanted or even believed she could slay a dragon. However, Hava supported his dream of slaying a dragon and becoming someone his Father could be proud of. Killing a dragon in this clan was utterly everything.

"You can't lift a hammer," Gobber snorted, lifting a hand to count off. "You can't swing an axe. You can't even throw one of these," he continued, lifting it up only for it to be taken by a passing Viking and shortly the sound of the dragon hitting the ground echoed out.

"Okay fine. But this will throw it for me," Hiccup replied, gesturing backward at the machine.

"Hiccup," Hava said quietly. "That doesn't seem like it's going to change anything. Nothing else has."

"Oh, don't worry Hava. It will do the job," her brother continued, patting the machine only for it to go off.

Gobber dodged to the side, harrowingly missing but the weapon still managed to hit a Viking who had unfortunately come up to the counter at that moment. The twins winced as the victim fell to the ground. Somehow, all the inventions they meddled with, mainly Hiccup, ended up in disaster in some way or another.

"See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!"

"Mild calibration issue!"

"No no, Hiccup! If you ever want to get out there and fight dragons, you need to stop all – this."

Hiccup had heard this said more than once. He knew that the Vikings often complained about his and Hava's shinanigans, talking to their Father about teaching his children to stay inside and stay out of the way; it was better that way, they said. However, he couldn't help but feel a sharp pang at the suggestion. His sister's soft inhale sounded like she was biting her tongue to avoid saying something, but they both knew fully well Gobber meant the both of them. Even if it was usually him getting them into their meddle.

"You just gestured to all of me," Hiccup said, looking up at Gobber with a mixture of emotions.

"Yes, that's it, stop being all of you."

"Gobber," Hava said quietly, but didn't receive acknowledgement.

Hiccup made a soft sound and Gobber copycatted.

"You sir, are playing a dangerous game, keeping this much raw, Vikingness contained. There will be consequences!"

Oh there would probably be, most likely another explosive invention or another accident that resulted in damage of some sort would be the consequence. Even Hava knew the high chances of that. After all, they'd grown up together, lived together, and pretty much were attached at the hip. They'd even gotten in trouble together for years.

"I'll take my chances," Gobber replied with a dead pan tone. "Sword, sharpen, now. Hava, reheat those damaged swords!"

Hiccup exchanged a glance at Hava, who met his gaze grimly and jerked her head. No words had to be said anymore – years had helped them to learn to communicate without speech. The twins returned to their places and returned to work, but his eyes went towards the window and watched the battle with great envy in his eyes. Hava didn't even look up.

_One day we'll get out there, because killing a dragon is everything around here. A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. Kronkles are tough, taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. Oh shush Hava, I can get a girlfriend! Er, you think I mean Astrid… Er.. No, no! Uh.. Anyway.. A Zippleback, exotic, two heads, twice the status. Then, there is the Monstrous Nightmare, only the best Vikings go after those, they have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. HAVA! I ain't like a Monstrous Nightmare.. Okay, maybe a little bit! But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever seen, we call it the. . . _

"NIGHT FURY," a Viking shouted.

"GET DOWN!"

The duo jumped in alarm at the shouts, turning only in time to watch in awe as a plasma blast completely destroyed one of the catapults in a massive explosion. They could dimly see the outlines of Vikings jumping from the destruction. Once the light died, all they could see was burning wreckage. Hiccup rushed to the counter once more, peering upward at the sky.

_This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and never misses. No one has ever killed a Night fury, that's why I'm going to be the first. Hava, it's possible, okay? Sure, it hasn't happened in seven generations but I have a chance! Seriously, crush my dreams?_

Hiccup turned around at the sudden silence in the shop. Hava was standing before their Master, watching him attach an axe to his interchangeable hand. Hiccup joined her.

"Hiccup, Hava, they need me out there," Gobber stated, moving toward the door. "Stay, put, there, you know what I mean."

The two watched Gobber sound a war cry before charging into battle, disappearing into the haze of fire, darkness, and the mass of bodies. The second he was out of sight, Hiccup ripped off his apron and charged to the back of the smithy, pulling out his machine. His eyes met the wide eyed, stricken look of his sister.

"Hiccup," Hava protested.

"Hava, this is my chance to finally kill a dragon," He immediately defended, turning towards her. "I need to kill a dragon! For us!"

"I know! I want that for you Hiccup, more than anything! But Gobber said for us to stay! We can't go out there!"

"Mind the forge, I'll be back!"

"Hiccup! We can't get in trouble again! What will Dad say?"

"We won't!"

"HICCUP!"

Without another word, Hiccup rushed into the darkness. He could clearly hear his sisters protesting curses behind him but he kept on. This was his chance! To find acceptance among his clan and make his Father proud of him! And make life not only better for himself, but for his best friend, his sister. He neatly dodged the bodies.

"Hiccup, come back," someone shouted.

"I know, be right back," Hiccup called back.

Hiccup mindlessly charged ahead. After looking around for a moment, he pushed his machine up the road to the dark side of the village. No one would think to look here. And the look on their faces when he came back with a dragon head! He could just feel the savoring and joyful feeling at the proud faces of his tribe. The flickering of fire disappeared behind him and he eagerly rushed toward the cliff edge. It was dark here, no one would see him until he brought forth the dragon head. Everything would finally change, today. He threw the machine open, jumping up on the stand. He narrowed his eyes in the dark.

"C'mon, gimme something to shoot at," he muttered, turning the weaponry back and forth. "Gimme something to shoot at."

He heard the distance roar of a dragon, but he couldn't see it. Bewildered, he glanced around him to find its source. Finally, he narrowed his eyes further on the dark sky. At first, all he saw was the dark sky and the stars. They shone and sparkled in the sky like diamonds. But, suddenly some stars were obscured. Then, the familiar whistle of wings from the most deadly dragon filled his ears. Excitement pushing his heart to a faster beat; he focused on where his prize would fly. Then, the plasma blast obscured his vision. He narrowed his eyes automatically at the burst of light, but turning his weapon to his right, fired. The force was too much for him and he was thrown from the platform. He lay there, stunned for a moment, the breeze whistling lightly in his ears. Then sitting up, to his amazement, he heard the whipping noise of the rope and the wailing of a dragon, clearly able to see it go down. Shock filled his chest until amazement and excitement yanked him to his feet.

"Oh, I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?"

Suddenly, the crushing sound of his machine turned him around. He met eyes with a Monstrous Nightmare, its yellow eyes gleaming in the darkness. Then, exasperation filled him. Couldn't he get a break?

"Except for you," he mumbled.

The dragon reared back its head and in panic, Hiccup let off a scream of terror and took off down the path again. He scrambled away from snapping teeth.

"HICCUP!"

He looked up to see Hava running toward him, panting and sweating. She looked so relieved at the sight of him he couldn't help but think the same. Then he noticed her stricken expression as her eyes met the dragon behind him, slowing her pace with scared awe. He knew if looks could kill, she would fall over dead on the spot. Panicked, Hiccup lunged at his sister to grasp her arm and drag her to run with him. She stumbled for a moment at the sudden change of direction but pushed herself to run at his side, the duo making sounds of alarm. They were barely able to dodge the fire blasts, but the end of their hair singing at the heat was enough to push them faster.

"What were you thinking," Hava screamed at him.

"I'm sorry," he shouted back. "I got a dragon though!"

Hava stared at him but wasn't able to say anything when the claws of the dragon behind them brushed the back of their heads, putting them back to the situation at hand. Hiccup let out a squeak as they raced to the stairs yet were forced away by a blast of fire. Pushing against the ground to regain footing, they ran to a large pole along the path and Hiccup pushed his sister against metal and wood and shielded her with his own body. A fiery inferno raged at either side of them, forcing a whimper from Hava. As soon as it started, it ceased and the only thing heard was the crackling of the flames. Hiccup pushed away from his sister enough to glance a bit around the pole, failing to notice the large Monstrous Nightmare at his side. Hava opened her mouth to scream at the sight, eyes locking with the beast.

Suddenly, the dragon was gone. Hiccup whirled to see a large Viking he knew all too well face to face with the dragon, straightening out his helmet. The dragon attempted to blast more fire, but only molten fire fell from its jaws.

"You're all out," Chief Stoick muttered before unleashing a fury of punches and kicks on the beast, driving it away.

_Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know._

Suddenly, Hiccup yanked his sister away from the wooden pole as it collapsed on itself, falling to the side for them to meet the disapproving and angry eyes of the Viking chief. Hava flinched in his grasp as a Viking harrowingly dodged and the tip, which was on fire mind you, rolled down the landscape, smashing and igniting on its way. Hiccup flinched with her. They glanced at each other, dread in their eyes. Hava trembled noticeably for a moment but forced herself to stand tall. He glanced a bit over his shoulder with an ashamed look.

"Sorry, Dad."

The sun finally peeked over the horizon, highlighting the shadows of dragons as they flew away with livestock and with it, victory. The crowd watched the display before angry eyes settled on the twin's forms. Hiccup glanced at his sister whom was whimpering so softly he barely heard. But he knew they were in trouble.. Again. Hiccup glanced around uneasily before turning to his Father, puffing out his cheeks a bit. Might as well as defuse the situation as much as possible, maybe?

"Okay, but I hit a Night Fury."

Hava's head whipped around to stare at him for the split second they had. They let out exclamations as two tough, heavy hands grabbed them and yanked them forward, pulled along by the strong hold of their Father. Hiccup fought for some better footing.

"It's not like the last few times, Dad; I mean I really hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down just over Raven point. Let's get a search party out there and – "

"STOP!"

Hiccup met the eyes of his disapproving Father. He was so screwed, as he observed the crowd uneasily for a moment. He puffed out his cheeks again. His sister twisted her hands as she usually did when she felt ashamed, nervous, or embarrassed.

"Just, stop. Every time you two step outside, disaster follows! Can you two not see I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed."

Hiccup glanced around at the burly Vikings surrounding them. Seriously, did they need more feeding? He decided to voice his thoughts.

"Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't you think," Hiccup replied, Hava glancing up at him out of the corner of her horror stricken eye from under her long bangs.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Uugh, why can't you follow the simplest orders? And you, Hava, how many times do we have to go through you ensuring Hiccup stays inside?"

Hiccup glanced over as Hava looked at her Father with an anxious look. He knew she had been told numerous times to attempt to keep him in line and ensure he stayed out the way. It was usually Hiccup who caused the damage after all, but few Vikings realized this. All they knew, Hava was a part of it because she'd always gotten in trouble.. With him. However, force hasn't Hava's nature. He tried to pull the attention away from her.

"A-Ah I just can't stop myself, I see a dragon and I have to just, kill it! Ya know? It's who I am, Dad."

"Oh," Stoick groaned, putting a hand over his face. "You are many things, Hiccup, but a dragon killer is not one of them."

Hiccup glanced down, feeling shame and sorrow flood his being. He longed to be a dragon killer, to prove himself, and he hadn't succeeded, again. Not only that, but he'd added another fight onto his list of failures. And lastly, gotten Hava in trouble with him again. He wasn't sure which one was worse. But it hurt to hear his own Father say that he couldn't do what Vikings always did.

"Get back to the house," Stoick said before looking up at Gobber. "Make sure they get there!"

Gobber came up behind them, smacking Hiccup lightly on the head as he pushed Hava forward. They immediately began moving forward in the direction of their house.

"I have their mess to clean up. Hava!"

The girl paused briefly with obvious tension in her shoulders, to meet the eyes of her Father. He looked at her firmly.

"Make sure Hiccup stays home."

Her eyes fell on her feet. She nodded once before tilting her head away once more, to avoid the gazes of her clan as they watched disapprovingly. Hiccup glanced uneasily at her. He could see the faint sparkle of tears in her eyes, but none fell. He heard the mocking laughter of the other set of twins on Berk before he saw the teens of Berk standing nearby, as though waiting for them to pass by. He winced inside.

"That was quite the performance, you two," said Tuffnut.

Suddenly, their cousin Snotlout moved forward. Hiccup felt annoyance at his presence and attempted to move to shield his sister from their sight. It wasn't her fault, most of the time, but he didn't like it when she got in trouble with him. She didn't need the teasing too. She didn't deserve it.

"I have never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!"

"Thank you, thank you, I was trying, so," Hiccup replied glumly.

Suddenly, the twins heard the sound of a helmet before a sound of protest from their cousin, before the thud of a body hitting the ground. There was some strained laughter. Hiccup had a feeling Gobber was behind it. For the rest of the journey to their house, they remained silent. Hiccup, though, was debating what to say to Hava. Seriously, what could he do? He'd said they wouldn't get in trouble, but they did. He knew he'd said those words on more than one occasion, but each time hurt. He'd failed her, again. If there was one person he hated disappointing the most, it was his sister.

After all, she had always been there for him, through the good and the bad. They had pretty much been outcasts from their clan their whole life. From the very beginning, it was pretty much just the two of them. So, they were each other's best friends because all they kind of had was each other. Pretty much the whole clan ignored them except for their Father and Gobber. They were always together, sharing together, playing together. It was rare to see them separated; all of Berk knew that; it was like they were sewn together at the hip. She had been his endless faithful supporter and friend, as he was for her. They were nearly alike, but there were differences.

For instance, she was the quieter, submissive one while he was more outspoken and dominant. Hava preferred to remain low key and attempted to just accept reality, but Hiccup still wanted to prove himself and make friends with the other Vikings. She tried to be logical about everything while he more jumped into it with more thought later. Hava didn't like breaking rules while Hiccup did it without much thought, but she always did so for him. She'd jump hoops for him, no matter what. She'd broken too many rules on his behalf by this point her anxiety about it had started to die out but her loathing for breaking the rules never left. However, Hava was definitely still the more anxious and shy out of the two, but she was dependable and sensitive. What others didn't know was how stubborn, panicky, and seriously anxious she could be, but that side was more than often only revealed to Hiccup. The Vikings mostly only took note of her anxious and shy behavior and to Hiccup's anger, had often remarked it was like she was scared of herself. Their looks were similar too; there had been numerous cases where they were mistaken for the other in the past. However, that wasn't the case anymore as the Vikings relied on Hava's more feminine look and different color of clothes to tell them apart. His sister wore a clothing style very similar to his, except her shirt was crème colored with a red brown short vest, belt, and boots with brown pants to complete the outfit. Hava also had more of a feminine figure, longer hair that was tied up into a fishtail braid starting at the middle of the back of her head, more slanted eyes and slightly darker eyelids, smaller nose, dark pink lips, and more numerous darker freckles.

He didn't want to kill a dragon for just himself, but for his sister and his Father. He wanted so badly to prove himself to his Father and at the same time, make Hava proud and improve both of their lives. He would share the glory with her because she did so much for him and despite getting in trouble with him, kept at it. She wasn't just his twin sister, but his best friend in the whole world. He sighed to himself. Then, suddenly, it all came back to him. The dragon he'd hit! He'd hit the Nightfury! He felt excitement push the depression and nervousness away and he looked back eagerly at Gobber.

"I hit a Nightfury!"

"Really," Gobber replied, looking up at him.

"I did, just like I said it went off Raven point!"

"I'm certain it did, Hiccup."

"No, really, it did!"

"Hiccup," Hava breathed softly, looking at him with wide but questioning eyes.

He looked at her and frowning, silenced for a split second before he realized they were at their dootsteps. He turned around to look at Gobber again.

"I really did hit one," Hiccup muttered.

"Sure you did."

"He never listens!"

"Runs in the family."

"And when he does, it always with this disappointed scowl like someone skipped out the meat in his sandwich."

"Hiccup," Hava protested a bit louder.

"Excuse me, barmaid, I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts, and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone! And her," Hiccup continued, gesturing at Hava. "She's a scrawny hen!"

Hava looked at her brother almost in horror, twisting her hands at his display on their top step. She understood where he was coming from, she really did. She just didn't dare to say so. Hiccup was enough outspoken for the both of them. He had more courage than she'd ever had. But at the same time…

"Now, you are thinking about this all wrong," Gobber said, glancing between the twins. "It's not so much what you look like; it's what's inside that he can't stand!"

The duo pulled faces of puzzlement at Gobber. That couldn't be fully true; there had been remarks on their sizes on occasions. Usually, though, it had been their personalities. But all the same, it was usually Hiccup.

"Thank you, for summing that up," Hiccup mumbled, moving toward the door. "C'mon, Hava."

"Look, the point is you two, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

"We just want to be one of you guys," Hiccup replied, grabbing Hava's arm and pulling her inside and shutting the door, missing her sharp glance at Gobber.

Hiccup turned to his sister once the door was shut, but she gently brushed his arm off and walked toward the fireplace. Her hands were twisting, as usual, but her head was down. He followed uneasily.

"Hava…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

Hava's anxious eyes met his gaze. She didn't respond for several moments as she breathed deeply and slowly, but he knew she was trying to calm herself down. An anxiety attack wouldn't do at the moment. She sighed heavily, weakly smiling at him.

"I know," she said softly. "You always are."

One thing that always amazed Hiccup was her endless ability to forgive him, even if he kept making the same mistakes. This time, she accepted his affectionate brush on her arm before moving away with a faint smile on her face. He sighed, plopping himself into a chair as his sister stirred a fire to life. Hava made no attempt to talk about what happened, but he had a feeling she already knew it all. He glumly looked into the shadows of the house, but the darkness reminded him. The dragon! He sat up ramrod straight, but tried hard to contain himself this time.

"Hava, I did what Viking's have dreamed of since the start of the war. I hit the Nightfury!"

"Hiccup," she started, looking up at him but with wide eyes.

"Believe me, Hava, I did! On the cliff overlooking the village. I shot it down and I saw it go down before I got chased where you met me on the hill."

She stared at him. She was fully aware of where she had met him after he'd disappeared and it seemed possible, but how? He would never lie to her, but this.. He could tell she was trying to see if he was serious. Her lip trembled slightly as she twisted her hands together, her eyes locked on him as though trying to see right through him. He met her gaze full on.

"Are you sure, Hiccup?"

"Yes, Hava! I wouldn't lie about this."

"I know. Now, Hiccup, we shouldn't-"

"For one thing, I know we shouldn't wait around. It could get away! This is our chance!"

"W-We can't, Dad said-"

"It won't stay there forever, Hava. It went down and we have to go, now!"

"Wait, what!? Hiccup-"

"We can prove ourselves if we bring back a Nightfury head!"

"HICCUP!"

The boy finally paused, looking at his sister. Hava was breathing a bit heavily, but she hadn't moved from her spot. She seemed to be struggling to say something so he tried to be patient and wait. If there was one thing that she had gotten from their Father, it was his sudden bursts to silence others. She was equally as stubborn and determined, but in a much quieter manner. And for note, as he'd always known, she was only stubborn towards her brother. But even then, she didn't speak up. Her hands kept twisting.

"Hiccup," Hava said quietly. "Are you sure you hit something? Maybe it was just something falling and you thought-"

"Would I lie to you, Hava? This is a Nightfury we are talking about."

There was a momentary silence.

"Are you really sure?"

"Yeah!"

Hava took a deep breath. Her anxiety was obviously getting harder to control. Her green eyes, just like Hiccup's, were darkening with stress.

"And you want to go find it?"

"Of course, come with me!"

"Hiccup, that isn't a good idea… Father said we had to stay home."

Hiccup just looked at her for several moments. Her face began to slip from her control, expressing her terror and anxiety.

"Hiccup, we just can't! We are already in trouble! We failed the Village again. We need to stay here."

"Please, Hava. How much more trouble can we get in anyway? We are screwed, either way!"

"Let's not make it any worse than it already is!"

Hiccup looked at his sister. He hated to hurt her any more, but this was too big to give up. He had done the impossible and he couldn't let it slip away from him, from her. He knew what he had to do, but he would hate it.

"Hava, please," he tried one last time.

The pitiful look on his face and the pleading tone crushed her, he could tell. Hava just looked at him for a moment before her eyelids fluttered, looking down at her twisting hands.

"I can't, Hiccup. I'm sorry."

Taking a deep breath, he stood up. He crossed the room to her and brushed her shoulder in the most comforting way he could. He bit his lip. She looked up at him with large puppy eyes, before her mouth opened wordlessly.

"Forgive me," he whispered.

She nodded once, before lowering her head and closing her eyes. She knew what this meant. She took the deepest breath she could and he could barely hear the single word she spoke.

"Go."

He knew she was giving him his chance to run for it. She could tell their Father he escaped while she wasn't looking, which she was doing now. This was their tactic. And Hiccup knew despite her fear of Stoick's wrath, her biggest loyalty belonged to him. She'd do anything for him. And he would do anything for her in return.

Hiccup didn't hesitate and rushed away, but he barely caught Hava's whispered words as the door slammed behind him.

"Be safe."

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of HTDTYD. I'd appreciate if you maybe left me a review before you go? **

**EternalLysterine **


	2. Chapter 2

Hava Valliharma Haddock stared into the dancing flames.

The young Viking twisted her hands together, eyes shadowed with the nearly uncontrollable fear and worry in her gut. Hava even hadn't fretted over that she had burned her pathetic lunch. She was too worried about her brother, Hiccup. Her anxiety was nearly at the breaking point. Hiccup had been gone since sunrise, but it was nearly noon now and she hadn't expected him to take long.

_Hiccup, why? _

A groan of defeat slipped past her lips as her head dropped into her hands, rocking back and forth anxiously. She could only hope that Hiccup was okay; After all, no one knew better than she how much of a danger magnet Hiccup was. And he was the most important person in her life.

Hava wasn't sure if there had been a time in years that they hadn't been in trouble or looked down upon. She couldn't even think of a single day. They'd been outcasts since they had begun to walk and their fellow Vikings often watched them with suspicious or angry eyes, waiting for them to mess something up. They'd always managed to get themselves into a rut. Well, it usually wasn't her getting them into trouble, but somehow had always managed to be a part of it. It was all but well known that the Haddock twin's shenanigans outdid the slain dragons within the past few years and that was saying something.

She knew, just somehow, she and Hiccup were different. They had never been like the other Vikings. Even on the day of their birth, the Haddock twins had been born weak and fragile. But what had been even worse, Hava had been fated to die as she was too small to live. Valka had held her so said dying daughter, her Father distraught as he held them both. Then, for unknown reasons, Valka had felt prompted to hold Hiccup right next to his sister, so they could surround her as she departed into the next life. So she did. And to the wonder of their parents, Hiccup had wrapped an arm around his older, twin sister, as though telling her to keep fighting for life and he'd be there for her. It was though it was what the newborn girl needed. Hava's breath had deepened and she had made it through the night.

Their bond had never wavered but only grew stronger from that fateful day. It was what kept them strong from the weight of rejection and judgment. Nevertheless, it also widened the bridge between them and their tribe. A bridge that Hiccup was determined to burn down.

At the beginning, the bridge of difference never bothered them but as they'd grown up and experienced the world they began to see this wedge. The Vikings treated them in a way that was opposite to how they treated others. The years went on and it began to get worse. Hava began to crumble under the pressure and Hiccup, determined to prove them both and get acceptance for not only himself but for her, his precious sister, had begun to try to find ways to get that redemption. However, it gave negative results as they failed repeatedly. The pressure began to increase. His sister began to realize the truth of her nature and wondered how she could get blood on her hands; her courage was as weak as a flickering flame. Hava began to crack, Hiccup began to realize he needed to prove himself to his Father and his tribe, show he would be a worthy choice for the next Chief, and as a consequence, his determination began to grow more desperate as time went on. Hava's anxiety worsened and her submissive state gave away too many times to the point she only saw a weak Viking in the mirror. The Haddock twins repeatedly failed and screwed up. They were soon known as outcasts. Hava gave up on herself.

Hava didn't give up on Hiccup, though. She kept trying to help her younger twin brother. She knew how much it meant to him to get acceptance and earn his worth, to find his place among the tribe and prove he would be a good Chief. She tried to help him against the crushing pressure of her Vikings, holding her own and his, but it wasn't enough. What strength she had couldn't support the both of them. Yet, as she watched and stayed at Hiccup's side, she wondered how the Vikings could look down on him. She wanted them to see what man he already was, how sensitive, brave, and intelligent he was. They didn't see it. She was too quiet and weak to prove it. She couldn't speak up, her anxiety always choked her. Hava believed in her brother, he would make for a great Chief, but the others were blind to what she saw. All they saw were his failures, his physical body, and his weaknesses. She saw a leader.

But, no Viking tribe would accept an heir who hadn't slayed dragons and fought for his tribe. Something Hava wasn't sure if Hiccup could do. He was capable of many things; she knew that, but his hands holding a weapon of death? He was so good at heart. He thought he could though and had asked her repeatedly if she believed she could too. But she knew she couldn't. She had no hope that she'd present the corpse of a beast she'd managed to slay. Could her brother slay a dragon and mount its head on a spear? The mere image sent a shiver through her spine. It would prove Hiccup's worth but – it wasn't her brother. The boy she knew would become different to her. He wouldn't be the same anymore; the light in his eyes that she admired would never be the way it was before. This mere thought terrified her to the point sweat appeared on her brow and her eyes widened to the size of her Father's hands.

Which brought her to her next train of thought: A Nightfury?

She wasn't sure what to think when Hiccup had said he'd shot down a Nightfury. The dragon that had never been seen, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. The mere idea quickened her breath. She had been certain Hiccup had mistaken a falling object for the so said nightfury. But the sparkle in his eye, the hope in his voice – she wasn't sure anymore. Had it been wise to let Hiccup go look for the beast, if he had done the impossible? At the time, she couldn't deny the look on her face and now she began to wonder if she'd made the right choice. A whimper escaped her.

She had to push back tears of panic. Vikings didn't cry, it was weak to cry. It was then she wished that Hiccup was here. That he hadn't done what he'd said he had accomplished. Perhaps she should have gone with Hiccup. She should have stayed with her brother. But if Stoick returned to find the both of them gone despite his order, she couldn't even think of his reaction. It was bad enough she'd let Hiccup go. If he came home to find her alone and Hiccup running loose, she'd be in for it. Yet, despite her anxiety and dread, she broke the rules. Why? It crushed her that she was pulled between two sides, that she was chained to her Father and brother that were on opposite sides of the sky. Her anxiety screamed and her fear laughed as the chains twisted and yanked. But she never pulled back; she gave way to the tugs. She would do anything for her brother, her best friend in the whole world. Besides, she knew it was better she was at home. No one would suspect anything if they saw her outside their home. They'd just think Hiccup was inside, pouting. Thus, she would cover for her brother as long as possible, even if it meant going against her Father. Hiccup held most of her chains. Her hands twisted together even faster, the flesh already pink and slowly becoming red from her stressful fidgeting.

It was the dying heat of the fire that drew her to her knees to prod it back to life. She could only hope that Hiccup would come home soon, safe and sound. She could only hope Stoick wouldn't return until later when Hiccup returned. Most of all, she could only hope for a good future. And if none of this happened. . . She was forced to swallow a whimper and her anxiety tugged at her heart strings. Tears stung the back of her eyes like bees. Her breath was deep from panic. Sweat sparkled on her brow like diamonds in the firelight and she wondered if it was sweat or tears on the sides of her cheeks. She leapt for something to distract her.

She spent the next hour repairing one of Stoick's torn shirts. It quieted her thoughts and forced her aching hands to do something productive, despite how her anxiety tied her tongue to the roof of her mouth. She wasn't the most graceful seamstress, however, and by the end of her job she had pricked her finger more than once. She sucked on the wounds to stop the bleeding.

_I hope Father will be happy._

Taking another deep breath, she put the shirt away and went out the back door of her home. She glanced around hopefully, but there was still no sign of Hiccup. She bit her lip as it trembled. Hava took a few moments to taking several deep gulps of air. Finally she was as settled as she could get and started the chore of getting the laundry done for the day. She wasn't a warrior, but she was a decent enough house keeper.

Hava was pinning up a pair of Hiccup's pants to the clothesline when she heard voices approaching on the other side of the house. At first, she ignored them. She was trying to remain solely focused on her task and remain calm. She turned to pick up another piece of damp clothing when her mind began to connect the dots as the voices drew closer. That was when she recognized the voices.

" . . . Guys, how much longer do we have to carry this?"

"Stop complaining. Weren't you even listening earlier when the Chief was talking to us?"

"Obviously not."

"You are going to need to start listening when our parent's war becomes ours. Otherwise, they might have you for dinner."

"At least I'd be delicious, compared to you rule followers."

"And how is that even possible?"

"I'd have the taste of rebellion and fearlessness."

Now, the teens were close enough for Hava to hear their labored breathing and the sound of something dragging on the ground. She stepped behind a damp blanket.

"More like the taste of stupid."

"You are just jealous! Seriously though, can we hurry? I want to see them burn down the rest of the burnt houses."

"How does that have any importance to what we are doing?"

"Destruction is beautiful! To see the fire of fury, masses of flame licking at the wood turning it to ash!"

"You have the weirdest imagination."

"You mean desires."

"Shut up. Crush all my hopes and dreams would ya?"

"You have dreams?"

"Of course I do! I'm not stupid."

"I beg to differ. I've been stuck with you since birth."

"Whose house are we taking this log to?"

"The Almorats. No one should be surprised, this is the fifth time in a row their house has been burned. At least this time it wasn't completely burned down."

"I wonder what's so special about the Almorats?"

"Didn't you hear? It's because Apprel Almorat the Tough killed a flock of Terrible Terror's and the dragons are getting revenge for their slain fellows."

"Who'd want to mourn those pipsqueaks anyway?"

"I dunno, I think they must be targeting Ruffnut's big butt really – Ow!"

There were the sounds of a scuffle and a few choice words. This was followed shortly by a loud thud and a yelp who sounded like her cousin. She was confused by what was going on now, but her suspicions were soon confirmed.

"Really, guys? A little help here?"

"I dunno, looks good on you Snotlout," replied Tuffnut followed by mocking laughter from the others.

"Aw, can't get out from under a log? That's kinda sad."

"Of course I can, my arms are pinned! What do you expect me to do, lift it with my legs?"

"Maybe, you should try."

"RUFFNUT!"

"Well, I feel bad for ya Snotlout, I do. Too bad."

"C'mon guys!"

"We kinda do need to hurry, we do got to get back to the Great Hall for the meeting."

"Aw, fine, you are a thief of pure joy. This look suited Snotlout."

"Please! If it had been Hiccup, he would have probably died after screaming like a girl."

"True, he is a twig."

"Hey, we're thin too!"

"You at least look like Vikings."

"I'm quite certain Hiccup isn't a Viking, I have no idea what he is. His sister, too."

"Don't worry, after what they have done this time ought to keep them inside for a while. I mean, if I were them, I wouldn't even bother to show my face ever again."

"Do you seriously think they're in there?"

There was a brief silence.

"Probably not."

Hava was staring at her twisted hands by this point. She had never heard anyone say something like that about them. They weren't Vikings? By blood they were but. . . She clenched her jaw, forcing back tears. She knelt down to grab the basket of laundry and went to walk around the back, having no desire to hear any more, when she had a different idea. She hesitated briefly but took a deep breath. This was like going against the rules with Hiccup; she chanted to herself, this is like my leaving the forge looking for Hiccup after he ran out. I can do this. She turned on her heel and walked around the front of her house instead, looking for the teens of Berk. They weren't too far from her front door. They were dragging a large log but it took them a moment to realize they weren't alone which by this point Snotlout was the first to notice her, his eyes locking with hers. He coughed, nudging Fishlegs with his elbow. The other Vikings noticed his reaction and turned to find her watching them before their expressions turned challenging or awkward.

Hava looked at them for another moment before slowly turning to the door. Her cheeks felt hot. But past her anxiety and shame, she felt something flicker inside her. She didn't know what it was, but it felt like smug satisfaction. She didn't like it. The door closed gently behind her. It was in a daze that she put away the laundry and cleaned the rest of the house. She didn't know what to think about what she had heard and her reaction to it. She should have just gone around the back. What had she been thinking?

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. She paled, glancing up from her work. She knew it wasn't her Father or Hiccup, they would have just come in. Her anxiety clenched up in her chest and throat, choking her whimper. She put aside the broom slowly. There was another knock on the door. She took a deep breath as she crossed the threshold, resting her hand on the knob for a moment before opening it enough she could see out.

"Hello."

Hava's eyes widened at the sight of the female Viking.

"Keria," Stoick's daughter replied, opening up the door further.

Keria was one of the very few Vikings that interacted with the Haddock twins outside of when they are the center of attention. Hava thought it was because the Viking woman was motherly and wasn't a dragon fighting Viking, but a baker. Hiccup thought it was because she wanted something from them, which was always the case. Hava had to admit Hiccup was right though as time went on. As it was, there was always a reason for Keria to talk to them, especially coming to the top of the Village to their home. Hava fidgeted in the doorway a bit.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"No, not at all," Hava murmured. "Is there something wrong?"

"My husband bent his sword during the fight this morning," Keria replied, holding up the damaged weapon. "He wants it repaired, but when I went to find you at the forge, neither you nor your brother were found."

Hava swallowed nervously.

"I'd like to help you," the girl replied slowly. "But I'm otherwise occupied. I'll be at the forge tomorrow and I could repair it then?"

"We were hoping we could miss the line," Keria replied, her eyes tightening.

There was a brief silence as Hava weighed her options. She looked at the hopeful eyes of the Viking woman but she glanced at the trees to her right nervously. Her anxiety fluttered in her chest like violent butterflies with axes. But this was a good reason to leave, right? Helping a fellow Viking? It might defuse some of her Father's anger and buy Hiccup more time. She took another deep breath.

"I suppose I could do it today."

Keria's eyes lit up.

Hava tried to give too much mind to her anxiety and fear as she closed the door behind her. The two Vikings began to walk to the shop, unspeaking. Hava could barely swallow as it was. As they passed other Vikings, she got a few glares and suspicious glances. She tried to keep her eyes on her boots. Another Viking woman joined Keria and they chattered happily, following her to the shop. Suddenly, a voice on her left made her jump.

"Hava, what are you doing out?"

Her eyes jumped up to meet the eyes of Horic, who didn't too pleased.

"I-I'm going to shop to repair a sword."

"Whose sword?"

"Keria's husbands."

The Viking man glanced at the two Viking women. He made note of the sword.

"Is this true?"

"Of course it is," the other Viking woman spoke. "Hava wouldn't be outside otherwise. Look at her, scrunching up in her boots."

Hava winced. Keria turned to her friend with a look of disapproval.

"Very well," Horic sighed, looking at the nervous teen. "But, where's Hiccup?"

_Where is he, indeed?_

"He's at home, sleeping," Hava managed to get out.

"You mean pouting," another voice faintly said.

Hava began to twist her hands. This was such a bad idea. The Vikings took her fidgeting as nervousness at the attention and took her story begrudgingly, moving on. Horic looked at the Chief's daughter for another moment.

"Get along, then. Make it fast and you better get home."

Hava nodded, not making eye contact. She got a nudge from behind and took it was a cue to continue, but her hands continued twisting and she took deep breaths. It wasn't long before they finally reached the shop. She grabbed her apron and tied it on, approaching the counter where Keria and her friend waited.

"Take as long as you need," Keria tried kindly.

Hava nodded and dropped the sword onto the still warm coals of the furnace. Luckily, the bent part of the sword wouldn't be too hard to fix. It only took her several moments to heat the swords blade and hammer it back into shape but she also took the time to sharpen the tip and check for other damages. Other than the damaged blade, the sword was it good enough condition. She returned to the counter with repaired sword in tow. Keria and her friend were waiting.

"Is this to your satisfaction," Hava asked, giving the sword back.

Keria looked it over and once her inspection was complete, she looked at the Viking teen with a smile on her lips.

"Yes, thank you, Hava. You are getting as good as Gobber!"

"Thanks," Hava blushed.

"Good day, Hava."

And as quick as Keria had been to arrive on her porch, she was gone. Hava sighed, turning on her heel, and noted the teens of Berk walking through the square with Gobber. Her breath caught. What would Gobber say if he saw her? She ducked behind one of wooden poles until they were gone. She breathed deeply, brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"Hava?"

She jumped, turning sharply on her heel with a yelp to see another Viking at the counter. He held a chipped dagger. She glanced up at his eyes and smiled weakly, approaching. He eyed her oddly.

"A repair?"

He nodded.

Hava spent some time in the forge after that, repairing weapons that Vikings dropped on the counter. She sharpened blades, pounded bent weapons back into shape, and mended other tools. The hard work turned her thoughts away from her distress and minimized her anxiety. She repeatedly glanced up to check for any sight of her brother or Stoick but so far there had been nothing. At one point, she thought Gobber had seen her before she had managed to hide behind another pole. She wasn't sure why she hid, but she did.

It was nearly dusk when she finished her labor, looking anxiously out the windows. Still no sign of Hiccup or Stoick; what was worse, everyone else was now absent. She hadn't seen another person for a while now. She turned her attention back to the dirty forge, sighing to herself. She cleaned up and headed out. The roads were empty and it was too quiet for her liking, but she did notice repairs underway and livestock were out of sight. She twisted her achy hands together and chewed on her lip.

Hava found the damages done by the rolling flame that she and Hiccup had managed to destroy. It sickened her at heart. She should probably head home. Hiccup might be back by now. Besides, there was no more reason for her to remain in the Village and secondly, she didn't want to get in more trouble. It was bad enough she'd come back to the Village today and disobeyed her Father. Hopefully, he wouldn't mind because she was helping a fellow Viking. The long hike of getting back was rough and on her way, she approached the Grand Hall. A Viking scrambled up the stairs ahead and raced inside as though he was late. She hesitated, but she nervously walked closer to the doors as she passed.

". . . Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave! They'll find another home! One more search, before the ice sets in."

Hava knew that voice all too well. Before she knew what she was doing, she slipped inside the Hall and stood in the shadows by the doorway.

"Those ships never come back," someone said loudly.

"We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard," Stoick the Chief retorted. "Now who's with me?"

There was an awkward moment of murmurs and fidgeting. Hava could feel the hesitation and fear on her skin and it raised her own anxiety. She swallowed nervously. She locked her arms behind her.

"Alright," Stoick said, as though disappointed. "Those who stay will look after Hiccup and Hava."

To Hava's amazed horror, all the Vikings immediately raised their hands and she heard a woman call 'to the ships!' She frowned and looked down. Did their fellow Vikings look so lowly on them? Did they truly believe they were that horrible? And what was worse, their Dad thought so too and used it to his advantage. She bit her lip. Bees began to sting the back of her eyes again.

"Ah, that's more like it."

She watched the Vikings quickly usher themselves out, to prepare no less. She twiddled her thumbs together nervously as she turned to leave herself, when she noticed her Father approaching Gobber. She moved closer almost unknowingly.

"I'll pack my undies," Gobber said, standing up.

"No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits."

_The teens of Berk. _

Hava was close enough to listen in, but she was mindful to remain behind a pole in shadow. She had no idea what prompted her to eavesdrop, but it sickened her to do it. Her anxiety pushed at her chest.

"Oh, perfect," Gobber replied in exasperation, sitting back down. "And while I'm busy, the twins can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to themselves as usual, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Oh, what am I going to do with them Gobber," Stoick groaned, hunching over as though in defeat.

"Put them in training with the others," Gobber replied.

Hava's heart nearly stopped. Dragon slaying training. The mere idea terrified her so much she whimpered out loud, but they didn't hear her. She covered her mouth nevertheless, eyes wide.

"I'm serious, Gobber."

"So am I."

"They'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage. Hiccup would trip, Hava would fall. End of story."

"Oh you don't know that."

"I do know that. They are my kids."

"No you don't."

"Actually I do," Stoick replied gruffly.

"No, you don't!"

"Listen, you know what they're like. From the time they could crawl they've been, different! Hiccup doesn't listen; he has the attention span of a sparrow. Hava is weak willed; she looks like she's scared of her own shadow. I take them fishing and he convinces Hava to go hunting for, for trolls!"

"Trolls exist," Gobber loudly said, turning on his seat. "They steal your socks, but only the left ones, what's with that?"

Hava tried to bite her lips to avoid a giggle at what Gobber said, but she still felt achy about how their Father felt about her and Hiccup. He truly thought that? She looked down at her boots, mouth still covered by her trembling hands.

"When I was a boy," Stoick said after a deep breath.

"Oh here we go."

"My Father told me to bang my head against a rock. So I did it! I thought it was crazy but I didn't question him. And you know what?"

"You got a headache," Gobber deadpanned as he tried to put his tooth back in.

"That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy. And Hava. . ."

"You can't stop them Stoick, you can only prepare them. I know it seems hopeless, but the truth is you won't always be around to protect them. They are going to get out there again, Hiccup is probably out there now! Hava, I'm not sure of."

She saw the look on her Father's face. Stoick looked at his longtime friend for a moment with despair on his face. He was in conflicting pain in his heart. She knew her Father thought they were different, but he hated the fact he couldn't protect them. He wanted to protect them, always. Despite all, deep down, she knew Stoick loved them despite the fact they were different from the rest of his tribe. Stoick rubbed his hands together, eyes locking on the rug on the wall.

"I will consider what you said, Gobber."

"Stubborn pig."

A faint smile crossed the Chief's face as his eyes dropped to meet Gobber's.

"Hava and Hiccup," Stoick continued. "Ought to shape up or I might ship them off."

"You don't mean that. They remind you of Valka, especially Hava."

Hava inhaled. It wasn't often she heard anyone speak of her deceased Mother, that had been taken by dragons when she and Hiccup were still in the cradle. She heard Stoick sigh quietly but she heard the pain within. If there was one thing that hurt Stoick at heart, was the thought of the day he lost his wife and the mother of his children. The woman that Hiccup and she didn't know and never would. There was a momentary silence before rapid footsteps approached.

"Stoick, we need you on the dock."

"I'm coming. Gobber, check on the twins?"

"Sure thing."

There was the creak of a seat and footsteps faded into the distance. She heard the tearing of meat and the clunk of Gobber's interchangeable hand. She hung her head.

"Hava."

The teen girl jumped and peeked out, to find Gobber turned in his seat and looking at the general direction she was hiding.

"I know you are there. Come here."

She whimpered quietly to herself. Oh she was in trouble. Anxiously she inched out of the shadows and Gobber locked eyes with her, but he said nothing as he gestured for her to join him. She did. He twirled his now empty plate.

"If Stoick knew you and Hiccup were out he wouldn't be pleased."

"It's only me who is out," she tried faintly.

"You and I both know he's out there somewhere."

She twirled her thumbs anxiously, eyes not meeting his.

"No need to be anxious, Hava. You were in the forge earlier anyway."

"You-"

"I saw you repairing Keira's sword. I saw no need to worry about that. I could only wonder where Hiccup was and had the feeling you let him out again."

"Oh," she nervously replied. "But how did you know I was there?"

"I've been your master since you two could walk. Or nanny as I put it. I know you two so well I can always tell if you are around, but I had a feeling I'd see you two soon as you and Hiccup have a nasty habit of tending to wander."

She blushed.

Gobber reached over to grab another plate with a leg of chicken and deposited it in front of her.

"Eat."

Hava winced but reached for the leg and took a bite. Gobber looked at her thoughtfully with a faint smile and she looked at him shyly but questionably. He patted her on the head.

"You heard the whole thing between me and Stoick didn't you?"

Her wide, panicked eyes said it all before they lowered to her boots as they always did when she was afraid. She swallowed the chicken numbly.

"You may feel like Stoick is ashamed of you two, but he isn't. He just isn't sure what to make of how different you two are from the rest."

"I guess," Hava replied faintly.

"Listen. You are much like your Mother. Valliharma ,or Valka as we called her, was as shy and tender as you are now. As she grew, she eventually found her courage and strength, but most importantly, her place. You and Hiccup will do the same."

"Maybe. Everyone else thinks we are too different and weak to do anything."

"I think different. You and your brother may be different and weak looking, but I know better because I know you two. Should the opinion of me or the other Vikings who don't you that well be more important?"

"You."

"Good. Now, eat up and get home before Stoick finds you both gone."

Hava, cheered up by Gobber's kindness and now ensured she wasn't in trouble, ate the rest of her chicken and made small talk with her friend. When she was done, they gave their dishes to the Vikings who would wash them and headed out, looking at the setting sun. Hava suddenly felt anxious. Was Hiccup home? A hand clasping her shoulder caught her attention. She looked at Gobber with wide eyes.

"Hurry home now."

"Okay, Gobber."

"Be at the forge in the morning, sharp."

"Yep."

Hava and Gobber parted ways with goodbye waves and the teen girl hurried home. She went along the outskirts of the village to avoid being seen. She could barely see by this point but sneaking around with Hiccup sometimes after dark had helped her learn the pathways of the village. To her dismay, when she arrived home, Hiccup still wasn't there. Her heart clenched up with fear as she raced upstairs to check for her brother.

"Hiccup?"

Silence.

"Hiccup, c'mon, are you here?"

There was still no reply. She felt fear sink in deep. Sweat glistened on her forehead. Her lips moved wordlessly. Where in the world was her brother? That was when she heard the door open. Hope latched onto her heart. She rushed back to the front door to find her Father taking off his boots. Her heart nearly stopped. Stoick was home before Hiccup. This made her freeze in her tracks. Hope turned into dread. Stoick looked up and noticed her.

"Hava."

"Hi, Dad," she said weakly.

The Chief coughed roughly.

"Would you go get my travel pack?"

That was when Hava recalled he was leaving. She swallowed down her anxiety. She nodded and darted away to the back of the house, pulling it out from one of their storage rooms.

_C'mon, Hiccup! Where are you? _

When she got back into the main living area with the travel pack, she found Stoick examining the shirt she had repaired. He had a pile of clothing at his feet already. She set her load down with a nervous swallow. The Chief turned around at the sound and smiled at her the best he could.

"Thanks for repairing. . ."

"Yeah, welcome," she managed to get out.

She made herself scarce as her Father got ready to depart again. Hava ended up in her room and began to pathetically organize her clothes. Her hands trembled as she refolded her pants and moved her boots to another area of her room. This weak attempt at being busy only worked for a few minutes before she tasted blood on her lip. She frowned and touched her fingers to the lips she only now noticed were throbbing. Her fingers were covered in blood. Chewing her lip for so long had opened up a wound. Hava groaned to herself but went to the storage room where medical supplies were kept.

After cleaning her lips the best she could, she wandered back into the living area. Stoick was sitting in front of a dying fire, sharpening his axe. He looked up at his daughter.

"Hava, could you get some more firewood?"

She picked up a few pieces of wood and an iron rod before doing the work of bringing the fire back to life. Once it was flickering strongly, she settled back and sat down, arms wrapped around her legs. Her fear was stifling her. Where in the world was Hiccup? He'd been gone all day! Was he hurt? Was he lost? She wanted to cry. Her anxiety ripped at her chest, heartache boiling all the way down to her toes. She felt like running out of her home, screaming Hiccup's name, letting the tears flow. But she stayed where she was. Stoick stopped sharpening his axe, looking at her over the flames.

"Are you well, Hava?"

"Yeah, Dad," she bit out.

"Where is Hiccup?"

_Lost. Hurt. _

"He went to the bathroom."

_Smooth._

"He has been gone a long time," the chief remarked dully.

"Er, he left just a bit ago."

"I didn't see him pass by."

"I guess he got by like a mouse."

Stoick stared at her and she bit her tongue, cursing herself. He narrowed his eyes.

"You look pale, Hava."

"It's been a stressful day."

"It has," Stoick said slowly. "Perhaps you should go rest."

"I'm okay, Dad."

She looked away and it felt like her heart was going to explode from anxiety. She had never felt this panicked. Hiccup had said he had shot down a Nightfury. . . What if he truly had? Had the dragon wounded him and he was alone in the woods, injured? Had the beast shot him with a plasma blast? Had Hiccup maybe managed to slay the beast and was struggling to drag back the corpse? She looked up with stricken eyes at her Father. Stoick awkwardly was sharpening his weapon again. Hava couldn't take it anymore. Where was her brother!? She was about to jump up and tell her Father the truth when by some miracle, the door creaked open. Her breath caught.

_HICCUP!_

The moment she saw her brother, her heart began to thank the gods. Relief chased away the panic. Her eyes locked on his form as he slipped inside and closed the door as quietly as he could, before turning to look in her direction. Their eyes met. Immediately, she could tell something was off and some of the relief turned to panic. He was pale and fidgety, yet there was some kind of weird fear in his eyes. Her fear immediately changed to concern. Was he okay? Had something happened in the woods? Looking over his form she saw no blood or trophy head. She went to get up to go to him, to ensure he was truly okay. He shook his head briefly at her and she paused. There was definitely something up. He swallowed visibly and his eyes then fell on their Dad, his eyes widening and mouth opening wordlessly. He looked panicked. Unhappy that he seemed distant, nevertheless she gestured for him to get upstairs and he glanced at her before understanding, nodding. He glanced worriedly at Stoick. She motioned for him to get moving. He hurried quietly to the stairs.

Stoick sighed.

"Hiccup."

Hava could clearly see Hiccup wince.

"Dad," he replied, eyes locking with hers again nervously. "Uh, uh, I have to talk to you."

Hava's brow furrowed as Stoick turned around to look at his son.

"I need to speak with you, too, son," Stoick said, clasping his hands before gesturing to his daughter. "Hava, you too. Come over here."

Hava rose to her feet and slowly wandered over to the stairs, standing below Hiccup as they exchanged nervous looks. She brushed his boot and he seemed to relax slightly at her touch, but the look in his eyes didn't change. It worried her. She glanced at their Father. Hava had a pretty good idea what this was about, but Hiccup didn't. Hava fidgeted with her hands again. Stoick breathed in deeply. Then they spoke all at once.

"I don't want to fight dragons," Hiccup said.

"It's time you learn to fight dragons," Stoick said.

"I don't think I can fight dragons," Hava said.

Hava's eye twitched.

"What," they chorused.

They looked at each oddly before Stoick coughed, gesturing to them both.

"You go first."

"No, you go first," Hiccup replied, descending the stairs a bit.

"Go ahead, Dad," Hava breathed faintly, sealing their fate.

"All right," Stoick said, before looking his twins in the eyes. "You two get your wish. Dragon training. . . You start in the morning."

Hava inhaled with a squeak while Hiccup reared back a bit, eyes wide.

"Oh man, I should have gone first. Cuz, uh, I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings but do we have enough bread-making Vikings or small-home-repair Vikings?"

Stoick paid him no paid and deposited a large axe into Hiccup's arms, the latter staggering under the weight. Stoick placed the axe's pair mate into hers. Hava nearly dropped it. She looked up at Hiccup with wide eyes and he equaled her look, before meeting his Father's eyes nervously.

"I don't want to fight dragons," Hiccup weakly said.

Stoick laughed, looking between his kids and patting Hava on the shoulder. He began to wander back to the fire, the twins following with heavy axes in their arms.

"Oh come on, yes you do!"

"Rephrase. Dad, I can't kill dragons."

_I agree with Hiccup, Dad. _

"But you will kill dragons," the Chief retorted, turning around to look at them.

"No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't."

"Dad," Hava whimpered.

"It's time, Hiccup, Hava."

"Can you not hear me?"

"Dad. . ."

"This is serious, son. When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Besides, look at Hava. She's not saying she can't kill dragons."

"Dad, I don't think I can," Hava whispered. "Blood on my hands?"

"Hava," Stoick sighed, grasping their shoulders and straightening up their posture. "You two, these axes symbolize your tribe. Which means you walk like us, talk like us, you think like us. No more of this."

Stoick gestured to them. Hava flinched and hugged the axe tighter to her chest, looking down. She knew there was no way they'd win this argument. Their Father had decided. She heard Hiccup give a sigh of exasperation.

"You just gestured to all of me," Hiccup grumbled.

"Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling very one sided."

"Deal," Stoick growled louder.

Hiccup lowered the axe till it hit the floor, sighing loudly. He could clearly hear Hava whimper as she tilted her head up to look at him. He glanced at her before looking down. They had no choice.

"Deal."

Stoick bent down to pick up his things, heaving them onto his back and looking at the twins who had the expressions of fear and despair. But Stoick knew this had to happen if they were going to become true Vikings. No more of their shenanigans. He tried to sound proud.

"Good. Train hard, you two. I'll be back, probably."

"And I'll be here. Maybe."

"Maybe," Hava repeated softly. "Bye, Dad."

The door shut behind the Viking Chief, leaving them alone. Hiccup trembled visibly out of the corner of her eye. Without hesitation Hava lowered the axe to the floor and grasped her brother's sleeve, looking him in the eye.

"Hiccup, are you okay? Where in the world were you? You drove me sick with worry!"

Without a word and to Hava's shock, he pulled her into a hug and buried his face into her shoulder. Hava stiffened and stared blankly over his shoulder. Something was very off about her brother; she could feel his heart pounding against her chest. She felt tears swell up in her eyes and hugged him back.

"I'm okay, Hava."

_No, I know something happened in those woods. _

_Hiccup. . . _

_What happened to you? _

**Author's Note: Thank you again so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of HTDTYD. I'd like to extend gratitude to Zyonzillia, rish22, LolaPeople, Rhys St. Louis, starrat, Cherryblossom21 (guest) and no one (that is their name) for their reviews. I'd appreciate if you maybe left me a review before you go?**

**EternalLysterine **


End file.
